Current electrical appliances, instruments, devices, equipment and systems have a power input end, which can be connected with a power supply. The power supply has a load end, which can be connected with one or more loads. Between the input end and the load end, there is at least one route for an inductive circuit. If, when using the power supply, the power input end is used as the load end by mistake, or if the load end is used as the power input end by mistake, or if the grounding fails, the above mentioned electrical equipment or device may be destroyed, or even a fire may occur, endangering personal safety. Therefore, in case of circuit failure or incorrect wiring, it is quite important to break the circuit right away.
The existing circuit breaker has a structural defect. When it breaks the circuit in the case of a circuit failure, the resetting button on it can still be pressed for resetting, causing damage to the electrical equipment.
In addition, the existing circuit breaker normally adopts electrical tripping. After the circuit is broken, power is no longer supplied, and so the electrical tripping can not be carried out.